Sweet Vampire Kisses
by Sleepyhope
Summary: Princess Bubblegum is feeling the heat of her responsibilities when an unexpected vampire comes to her window. Can her heart bare seeing her past lover again while trying to rebuild their friendship or will the tension rise to something more? Bubbline


It was a night close to fall in my Candy kingdom. The humidity was thick but a small breeze was ever present on my brow having my crown seemingly glued to my forehead from my sweat. The summer had been an unbearable one and so many of my candy citizens were rushed to the hospital for they started melting and their liquids goopled everywhere. Even I found myself stickier than I would like having my clothes feel gross while sticking to me and of course my crown refusing to get the blimbar off my head. Hoping the newfound coolness will loosen the headpiece, I watched the stars shine over the great land I ruled and let out a sigh full of relief and of tension. 'I must create a medicine to prevent this' I thought. As I sat on my balcony edge my backside was somewhat chilly as I was only wearing a pair of panties under an oversized T-shirt I wore; one almost to the size of another shirt I had, a shirt that I meant a great deal to me…

As my mind began to drift I felt my eyes begin to close in a daze, I inhaled deeply as the scent I was so accustomed too entered my nostrils and I gripped my shirt to recreate the feeling of wearing my beloved treasure. I was pulled from my moment of peace by the obnoxious ringing of my phone. Needing a second to collect myself, I huffed and started over to answer it. The closer I got the less I wanted to answer it, only a few people were able to access my personal phone line and I did have one solely for emergencies so the Kingdom wasn't in any sort of danger. It was probably Finn wanting to hang or lady wanting to chat and as much as I always enjoy their company at that moment I simply wanted to be with one person and during my vulnerable state it should only be in my mind where I can escape with her. The phone eventually ceased its harsh noise and I breathed strongly out my nose. The crown that rested on my head was a reminder of the constant weight I had over this kingdom. Emotions must be put aside for what is best for them even if I have to constantly store them all in what Finn calls the "vault". Casual relations are one thing and the rebirth of me and Marcy's friendship is bananas but in my moment of longing I would be putting my duty at risk that I will lose myself in her once more and I must be what my candies need me to be; a leader, ruler, and princess. .

I turned to return to the outside where I could return to my mental home when, again, my phone buzzed in an almost nagging ring. I growled in frustration and stomped my way and dramatically answered, taking an ample breath before I spoke, "Yes this is Princess Bubblegum, who is this?" I said in a forced polite manner. I am very pleased that my brain caught itself before I let my emotions get the better of me. I felt a lump in my throat from the air caught inside in need of being released.

"Princess Bubblegum, this is urgent news from the Nightosphere, it sucks antlerbutts." A mockingly serious tone was heard from the phone followed by laughter. My jaw dropped a little and my throat tensed as I felt my pink face get even more so. The trapped air escaped my lips as I mustered in a noticeably cracked voice, "Marceline…"

She chuckled a few more times before answering, "Hey Bonbons sorry for creepin your phone but you will not believe the guacamole that went down yesterday."

I gulped whatever feeling I felt down in my stomach and became more flexible with my voice and tone, "What's the bumsquash?" I say in a perkier manner including slang to make me sound more laid back as I keep up the facade.

"It's kinda hard to explain like Simon was Simon again and his fiancé was there and time traveling and junk and bloopidiebloo and it would be a mega weird to talk on the phone about so can I pay you a visit and talk like girrrrrrls?" She added a swirl in her pitch playfully during the last part causing me to roll my eyes and inch a small smile.

"Nah I'm doing official business maybe tomorrow or some jazz I'm swamped," I lied. As much as yearned to say yes I knew I shouldn't.

"pffft no you're not you're chillin with you bubble butt." she said in a slightly angered tone. How did she...AH!

Marceline's face was squished against the window, her face morphed on the glass with her tongue slightly poking out. I was focusing too internally I should have figured she was watching me the clonkerbonk. She laughed and made her way around through the balcony. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and she wore a yellow tank top with high waisted black skinny jeans. I blushed at her sight and crossed my arms in a defensive manner. "What the bumslops you know I coulda been naked and you woulda been sent to jail for bein a perv," I said playfully hoping to keep it light.

"You were basically naked up there peebs, you could have been taking pictures of your royal caboose in your gallant undies." She wiggled her rump for emphasis. The jokes were a little thick I figure because she's probs hurt I lied to her to get out of hanging. I felt bad and wanted to find a good excuse but my mind was blank in attempting to continue our banter.

"So what went down with Ice King?" I tried to change the focus. Marceline and I went to my bed and sat down on the side. She let out sigh and began her tale. One that was quite extraordinary in size and meaning. My mind wandered as to where Betty's location was and how I could help her perhaps with my lab and knowledge. However Marceline seemed to skip on how Simon harnessed the power to create such a time portal. Something such as that would need something of extreme sentimental...value...she...she couldn't have…

"What did you use as a catalyst?" I blurted. She jumped a little at the sudden question.

She down in sadness and she quietly said, "Hambo…" Her eyes appeared to begin to tear up but she quickly shook it off. "But it's okay because it was for Simon and now Betty is here and hopefully I can Simon back without him dying on me. It's worth the sacrifice I had to make"

After I sacrificed my most cherished item to save hers she simply threw it away. Our whole ordeal getting Hambo back and possibly causing who knows what in the future due to Maja, after all that she sacrificed it. My selfishness caused me to make a very bitter and disgruntled face.

"Pb…? You okay? You need some of that chamomile tea?"

"Marceline, maybe it would have been better if he had just died. He is a human, the crown tainted his mind and him something that shouldn't be and all he's been doing is suffering and kidnapping me on the side. Maybe this could have been his one chance to be set free and if you and Betty never find a cure for him he will remain like this forever. Is that what you call sacrifice?"

Marceline was awe-struck, her mouth trying to say something and her eyes were furious and full of confusion. She began shaking and tears began to strike down her cheeks. I didn't have a moment to feel guilty as in a matter of seconds Marcy had turned into a large demon like monster similar to the one she playfully turned into after we defeated the door-lord; except this one was more menacing and her anger clearly showed. She was so large she broke through my ceiling and she roughly grabbed hold of me and proceeded to roar in my face.

"How dare you say that about Simon? He's the only one that stayed with me by his will. The crown made him leave. Everyone. Everyone I ever loved left me. INCLUDING YOU. What do you know sacrifice. You don't care about me I should eat you." She screamed, causing a gust of wind that forced my crown to rip off my head causing a stinging pain.

"How dare you," I said in a harsh tone. "I sacrificed everything. My shirt for Hambo, my freedom, my happiness. I have a duty to my kingdom unlike you!" I spat. This only made her grow in anger and I notices large tears roll down her disfigured eyes. I felt a wetness roll down my own cheek, in my emotional state I was most likely crying too but my adrenaline was too strong for me to notice.

"Yes oh yes! The beloved princess had to give a few things to be A GLOB to her people. You have your people. I have no one!" She raged. It sounded more like sobbing then screaming now. I feel as if she ignored everything I said.

"I had to kill myself every night because I had a duty I couldn't say no too! All I wanted was you! They need me! That shirt was all I had and I gave it up for you. I'm sorry…you...needed me too...I'm sorry…" I broke down. Hundreds of years of repressed emotions flooded through my eyes and dripping all over Marceline's hand. I clung to it tightly in an attempt to hug her. I felt pathetic and weak. This was inevitable I have to admit but I felt like I betrayed the calm and logical side of myself. I hid my face in shame until I found myself being lowered to the ground and seeing Marcy shape back into her original form. Her hair was now free and was covering her face and she was on her knees. I fell on all fours and crawled over to her. I didn't know what to say. All I could do is touch my forehead to hers. I couldn't see her eyes still but from her chest movements I assumed she was still crying. Guilt spread throughout my body. How could I have been so selfish? I made sacrifices but they were no fault of hers thus I should not have taken my anger out on her. I nuzzled her head with mine a bit and took in her scent. At this moment, after all of that, I for once...felt peace.

Marceline tilted her head back to wipe her tears under her black curtain of hair. She sniffled, rather cutely I might add, and I opened my mouth to apologize once more. However, it was met with the warmth and softness of Marceline's lips. My eyes widened as I felt her cool hands cup around my face. I soon closed them in contentment and I encouraged her by reaching to her hair and caressing my fingers through it. I small sigh escaped her lips as she deepened the kiss and my grip on her hair grew tighter as I pulled her closer. She looped her arms around me and I made a small muffle in surprise when her fork tongue made its entrance in my mouth which on cue I returned the act. Her tongue retreated and my lips were treated with small sweet kisses. I followed her lead and began kissing the corners of her mouth. She whispered "I miss you, I miss you Bonnie" over and over again in while she looked at me with dreamy eyes. "I miss you too," I said with a weak smile.

I closed my eyes and lingered in the short lived moment as they were ripped open at the startling bumbling from behind me. The banana guards fumbled over each other trying to enter my room.

I rumbled my lips and Marceline giggled a tad while wiping a tear. She raised her hands dramatically, "Ya got me officers."

Not understanding the sarcasm, the ripe fruits grew smug in their supposed victory. I face palmed and Marcy giggle turned to laughter. They charged over about to arrest the vampire fiend. I stopped them as I gritted my teeth in anger and pointed repeatedly to get out. Fuddled at the mixed signals they were receiving they grew panicked and knocked one another down unable to get up. My vexation wore off as their innocence was something I could not stay mad at for long. I helped them up and got each of them cookies and they ate contently.

"You doof poofs," I shook my head. Marceline stood beside me attempting to be nonchalant but an apparent blush refused to leave her pale face. A sense of gratification washed over me as i made the vampire queen herself turn the shade she took from me all those years…

I caught myself gazing at her and she had a flustered look on her face and she stuck her tongue out and quickly looked away. I looked down with embarrassment and fiddled with my fingers. I looked up after a moment or two and saw her levitate to my balcony. I followed suit and became aware of my now trembling hands. She was sitting on the ledge with her hair covering most of her face. I attempted to brush it away when her hand grabbed mine.

"Bonnie…" Marcy whimpered.

I inched my face closer, "Marcy…"

She reached around my body and her hands found their way to my lower back and pulled me closer. My arms acted on their own accord and wrapped themselves around her neck bringing my lips closer to hers. We stared at each other, me out of uncertainty. Unaware of her reason I puzzled for a bit when Marceline's nose lightly touch mine.

"Boop," she lightly spoke. We began rubbing our noses together and giggling softly and I began feeling a painful ache in my chest. This can't last, as much as I want it to. I began to loosen myself from her hold. Her face took on a panicked expression and clung to me closer.

"No please don't…" She begged, wrapping her arms and legs around me preventing any escape.

"Oh Marcy…" I sighed. Standing was a bit of a struggle but I managed to walk to my bed with a surprisingly light Marcy hanging unto my body. I came to the bedside and plopped her down. She lay with a blank expression.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," I said, sitting down next to her.

"But it did and you liked it," she said under her breath.

"Duh, of course I did," I fell on my back next to her staring at the ceiling. She curled up next to me and i couldn't help but stroke her hair. Her hand went to my cheek to tilt my head to hers and she kissed me. I kissed her back and we too quickly separated.

"Why can't we try this again, Bonnie? I'll be good so you can do your work and stuff. I could just cuddle you while you stalk your candy peeps." She whined with a cute puppy dog eye look.

"Hey, I quit all that recently. I'm trying to be more chill with everything. But you how how my citizens are. They need my protection."

Marcy raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "How could you create something so dumb? I mean you're a genius."

I blushed furiously at the remark. Like, I know I'm hecka smart but there was something of a treasure to hear it come from her mouth.

"They're a work in progress. You remember how Pep. Butts was? He was like Cinnamon Bun 2.0."

Just then a creak of the door was heard and we both turned to see Peppermint Butler glaring with red eyes, whispering in a language I didn't understand as the door slowly reclosed. Oh my little Butler…

Marceline, seeming a little creeped out yet amused scoffed a little a grabbed me by the arm. The intensity she was entrancing me. Before I could mutter something her lips returned to mine in a grand reunion, my hands instinctively wrapping around her neck. I parted our lips and scrunched our foreheads together. She giggled and I rubbed our noses to make hear the sweet sound soe more. She complied with little happy squeaks and I began to titter along.

"Can I spend the night with you?" She inquired, holding my face close to hers and batting her eyelashes and giving me butterfly kisses.

'If it was just for the night...I could...maybe….oh...'

"I don't know…" I slipped as I looked down in doubt. My senses were tingling as my face was being lavished in kisses and pecks. She whisped with a high pitch voice many "pleases" and "oh please oh pleasse?"

As I was being spoiled I lost my train of thought and began to return the generous amount of kisses I was given. I don't like being in any debt so I gave even more than I got. Marcy pulled away and shined a cute smug smile.

"I'll just take that as a yes then," She chimed in victory. She left the warmth that was made by our heat radiating off each other and I felt a brief chill wash over me watching her hover over to the bed. She snuggled deep into the covers and all that was visible was a large lump of blanket. The bulge on the bed wiggled back and forth and out came Marceline's clothing.

"I'm in my undies~!" She sang. The words went into my face and fill my cheeks with a deep red. Not knowing how to process the information I impulsively went over and gave a light playful tap the the cocooned vampire.

"oooh are you trying to spaank me?" She teased. I glomped her and began to tickle her. It felt like a roller coaster as she tried to escape my tickling wrath. The blanket soon revealed Marcy laughing her booty off. We wrestled back and forth tickling and kissing, I was in such bliss I felt that I could cry. We ended up lying next to each other, our bodies overlapping the other. She was in a little set of black lace undies and my hand rested on her little tummy. Her fingers trailed the back of my ear and held me close. I never wanted this intimacy to end, my arms grabbed Marcy's petite frame and kissed a trail from a cheek to her ear.

"Let's stay like this….forever." I purred, nibbling her ear. I will regret that statement tomorrow but I just wanted this. I just wanted her.

Her eyes seemed to tear up almost as she nodded her head in agreement and nuzzled her head into my neck. I felt her breathing get heavier as I sensed her dozing off to sleep. I, too, was no slipping into my mind and felt my eyes get heavier and heavier. I gave my vampire queen a last "I love you" before losing myself in my dreams where I know I'll see her again.


End file.
